Meeting
by DragonFlyDevi
Summary: He had to go to another meeting, just to hear Prowl drone on about tactics. How boring is that? Until he got a pleasant surprise... RatchetxWheeljack. SLASH!


Hehe. I was in english class, and the WHOLE time, this scenario kept going on in my head. I just had to type it. XD I'm such a perv, aren't I? Haha.

Pairing- RatchetxWheeljack

Rating- M (for a reason, dummies)

I do not own Transformers, blah blah blah

* * *

"Augh…"

"Hm? What is it?"

"Another meeting. I swear I'm never gonna get these data pads done if Prime keeps settings these things up" Sighed the ever exasperated medic, glaring at the pile of data-pads on his desk.

"Who's to attend?" Head fins flashed blue curiously.

"It looks like most of the officers and chiefs…" He looked down at the data-pad scrolling through the listed names. " But, I don't see you on here."

Wheeljack chuckled. "Well that doesn't surprise me, especially after the last incident."

"I told you, you shouldn't have brought that machine along. You didn't listen, and in the middle of the meeting- _Kaploosh_." Ratchet moving his hands in an exploding fashion for emphasis.

"Well, I coulda sworn it was harmless," Wheeljack remembered tinkering with his 'project' while Prowl droned on about new safety procedures( while half of the group was asleep, including Optimus.). He had tightened some wires just a _little_ too tight. The next thing he knew, his small project had turned into a huge mass of smoke, letting off a loud bang, as the object literally exploded in his hands( Ratchet had to reattach 7 fingers that day). The bang woke the sleeping officers with a fright, including Ironhide, who went trigger-happy, shooting at anything and everything. Oh, what a hectic meeting that was…

"Yea, well apparently you were wrong." Ratchet remarked, leering towards the Engineer. He loved his bondmate, but he was sometimes just a little too care-free. Because of this, he often ended up with a slagging heap of engineer on his med berth to repair, then discharging him, just so he could blow up his lab again, himself as well.

"So?" Wheeljack replied, with innocence only a sparkling could have in his optics.

Ratchet just stared. Then he sighed.

"You're impossible 'Jack." He rubbed his hand over his face plates in agitation.

"Aww, but you love me." Wheeljack was unfazed, he just giggled, his optics crinkling and head fins flashing a merry blue.

Another sigh.

"As hard as it is to understand, I do. Come here." He grabbed his bond-mate in a tight hug, his arms around his waist.

"I thought you had a meeting. Don't want to miss it, do you?" Ratchet could just see his cocky grin under his mask. He glared at Wheeljack for a few seconds.

"Sometimes you're no fun." He replied, pulling back. "But, I guess you're right."

"Heh, of course I am." Ratchet rolled his optics. Such a cheeky mech he was.

"Anyway, I'll see _you_ soon." Wheeljack poked his finger to Ratchet windshield for emphasis. He then quickly left out of the Medbay without another word.

"What does he mean? Meetings normally last a few hours. How is that _soon_?" Instead of pondering it more, Ratchet quickly organized his desk, told First Aid to watch after the Medbay, and left to the much dreaded meeting.

~oOo~

Ratchet groaned, leaning his head back to lay on the back of the chair, while looking at the ceiling. Prowl was _once again_ droning on. This time about tactics on how to battle the Decepticons, while not harming humans, Earths wildlife or landscaping. _BORING._

Ratchet lazily looked around the table. He saw Jazz not paying any mind to his bondmates speech, and happily listening to his tunes. Ironhide had his face flat against the table, probably knocked out. Red Alert was listening intently, unlike most of the other 'bots. Optimus head was bobbing up and down, his optics shuddering constantly, trying to fight off recharge.

Oh, how much he hated meetings. Normally, he could stand it, because he often had Wheeljack to whisper conversations to. Nope, not this time. He was just here, bored as ever, just staring blankly at nothing in particular.

Until he felt something nudge his foot lightly. He thought it was just another 'bots foot, accidently brushing against his. He chose to ignore it. Then it happened again, but slightly more bold, and a little higher. _What in the…?_

He felt a bold, but gentle stroke on his thigh. He shivered slightly, but not enough for anyone to notice. He kept his optics on Prowl, who was now showing a presentation. He reached down to grab the protruding object. A hand. He looked under the table, the hand was grey, and just so happened to be connect to a white arm. The white arm, of which, belonged to a certain crazy scientist he knew.

Still looking down, he noticed Wheeljacks blast mask was folded away from his face. He saw the growing devilish grin on his bondmates face, with lust in his eyes, and his head fins glowing a faint pink color.

Ratchet gulped. He didn't mind it when Wheeljack did this in his office while hiding under _his_ _desk_, but he was under a table, shared by many other bots. Let's not forget to mention there was a meeting going on!

Lost in his own thoughts, Ratchet absently let go if the Engineers hand. Taking his opportunity, Wheeljack took his recently escaped hand and started to caress his bondmates groin armor. He randomly drew designs over it with his finger lightly, trying to coax it into opening.

Ratchet squirmed, he didn't know if he should let Wheeljack have his way, or tell him to quit. He really liked the first option… He didn't care if he got in trouble, wouldn't be the first time. And plus, it felt _so good. _

Ratchet looked his bondmate in the optics, mouthing the words '_tease me_' with a smirk on his face.

Wheeljack eyes darkened in hue, filled with lust. He smirked as he started stroking around the gaps in Ratchets hip. He delved his fingers in, probing and twisting any wires he could reach.

Ratchet gripped the edge on the table, attempting to keep his face neutral. It would be kind of embarrassing if his crew members saw what the CMO looked like when being pleasured. He couldn't take it anymore, he slouched, sliding down in his seat some, opening his legs wide.

Wheeljack smirked, normally it took longer for Ratchet to finally give in. He was apparently doing a good job. He leaned in, settling a kiss on the medics groin armor. He stuck out his glossa, lightly dragging it across the red armor. He felt the medic shiver, as he opened his interface panel, extending his spike. Wheeljack pulled back and gripped the top of the medics spike, lightly caressing the tip with his thumb.

Ratchet held back the urge to moan. He shivered slightly, causing Jazz to look at him curiously.

"What's the matter, man?" Jazz cocked his head slightly to the side.

"N-nothing. I'm fine." He waved jazz off with his hand. _Primus…that was close._

Wheeljack had paused when he hear the TIC speak up. He waited a few seconds to make sure it was safe again. Moving his hand to the base of the spike, he sighed softly, his hot breath grazing the medics' spike. He pumped his hand over it, each time he came up, he rubbed the tip with his thumb. Wheeljack started to feel his lubricants seep through his armor, and trickle down his leg, he was going have to spend some more time with Ratchet in their quarters... He pumped the spike a few mores times, before letting go. He could feel his bondmates disappointment over their bond. Licking his lips, he leaned in, lightly licking the tip. He felt the medic shudder. He moved down to the base of the spike, then licking up the length before taking it in his mouth.

Ratchets grip tightened against the table. _Damn_, 'Jack was so talented with his mouth. He fought off yet another moan when he felt Wheeljack grip the base, while gently scraping his denta over his length. The CMO risked a peek, looking under the table. He gasped. Wheeljack's head bobbing up and down, his fins flashing lightly. The Engineer released the spike from his mouth, licking up the length again, before taking it all in. He looked up again, straight ahead. _Oh Primus…._

Wheeljack could feel the lust and excitement pouring over their bond. He continued sucking, and pumping the spike. He could feel Ratchet throb, as he was nearing. He pumped harder and faster, sucking in rhythm. A few more pumps later, he felt the CMO start to spasm, releasing his fluids in spurts. He let go, fluids seeping out his mouth, and dribbling down his chin. He swallowed the bitter-sweet fluid with a gulp.

Ratchet couldn't keep in a groan as he came. He gripped the table harder, riding out his overload. When he recovered he looked down, to see his bondmate looking back up at him, a cheeky smirk in place. Returning the smirk, he ran his thumb over the engineers chin and laps, collecting the fluids, before prompting his bondmate to open his mouth. He watched as his bondmate sucked his thumb, optics shuddered, lapping up the fluids with his glossa. He then looked up, making sure everything was still okay at the meeting. He found everyone staring at him with curious faces. Except Optimus. He looked as if he was going to explode right there on the spot._ Uh oh…_

"_**RATCHET!! WHEELJACK!!" **_

Wheeljacks head collided with the bottom side of the table from surprise, yelping, while Ratchet stared straight forward, optics wide. The CMO then glanced down, they both showed the same expressions now, and shared the same thoughts.

_Oh slag…._

* * *

How was that, hm? How am I at writing smut? XD Please review, I'll be your best friend. Oh, I may or may not make this into a series. But not of just the RxWJ pairing, others too. But only if I can get better at writing this, and enough reviews. C:


End file.
